Amor de Mi Alma
by Skatinggirl2011
Summary: How did the Joker become the Joker? Only one other person besides the trickster himself knows the true story. Sorry I suck at summaries, but I promise the story is better. No flames please. Story use to be in the Batman catagory, but I changed it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; accept for the plot and the OC's that come up in the story.**

Hello loves! Well, this is my first story I've published on here, and I hope you all like it! Please no flames, I already have a low enough self-esteem as it is, and we wouldn't want to make it worse, now would we? Well, basically this story was inspired by The Dark Night, which I saw the day after it opened. Once again, I hope you like it! Oh yeah, I got the title of this story from one of the most beautiful choral songs on Earth! Also, I will try to update as soon as possible, but I am currently working on other stories as well as this one.

* * *

"Ms. Spaulding, you really should be down at the dinner party," advised Paul Newman, Eileen's assistant, as he silently stepped into her office.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a second, I'm just trying to finish up some paperwork," Eileen replied in an exhausted voice. She was trying to put off going down to the party as long as possible. Eileen always felt awkward at parties: why would she want to be around people who only associated with her because her father owned a largely successful business and was the chief detective of Gotham City- or used to be, her father recently died, and she now inherited everything of his. Well, either way, they all hated her and she knew it; she despised them as well, but of course she could see why they all hated her: she did nothing to get to where she was now. She would hate herself, too.

"Well, hurry up. It would be a shame to ruin your father's hard-earned reputation."

"Oh yes, what a terrible shame that would be," she sarcastically mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Nothing- just finished up." Eileen rose from her desk chair and reluctantly made her way to her office door. She motioned for Paul forward, giving him a rude hand gesture and an "air-kick" as soon as his back was turned. Paul and Eileen had a love-hate relationship; they knew each other since Eileen was born. Paul, at the time, was Eileen's father's assistant, who also was put in charge of looking after the rambunctious Eileen. They both kept each other in check- sometimes getting on each other's nerves- but, they had their moments

Paul and Eileen walked down the long, corporate-looking hallway to the elevator. The doors of the elevator swished open; they proceeded into the elevator and the doors quickly shut.

Eileen looked Paul up and down, studying his outfit carefully, trying to pick out something to tease him about; unfortunately, there was nothing. With a defeated sigh, Eileen said, "You look nice today, Paul." _That should definitely get me some brownie-points with Jesus_ she thought. He was wearing a black pin-striped suit, his black hair was neatly parted, and his shoes were nicely polished- he looked very business-like.

Paul smiled at her and nodded, "Thank you, you look very nice yourself." Eileen looked down at her own outfit. Her dress was a midnight blue halter with a low v-neck. Embroidered along the v-neck were Swarovski crystals. At the bottom of the long dress were more Swarovski crystals, scattered randomly. Eileen nodded as a thank you- she felt too awkward to say anything; the dress didn't feel right on her.

Within sixty seconds, they were on the fifth floor of the building, which was where the party was being held. They walked across the threshold of the elevator and into the crowded area. Eileen quickly made her way over to her normal spot of this area- the middle seat of the bar.

It was the only seat left open- courtesy of her friend, the bartender. She took her seat, looked over at the bartender and waved. He flashed her one of his dazzling smiles and walked over to her.

"Ah, so the hermit finally decided to come out of its shell?" He joked. Eileen smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"Yes, Derek, I finally came out, much to my dismay."

"It's been a long day?" he asked. Eileen propped her elbows up on the bar top, buried her face into her hands, and nodded. "That bad, huh?" She nodded again.

"I've been taking care of my father's funeral arrangements as well as trying to crack the codes on my father's files; he's password-protected every single one of his clients- as well as the criminals he's locked up- with a deferent password for each one. Apparently, everyone finds it amusing and they're refusing to tell me the passwords."

Derek patted her back in an attempt to comfort her. "So, I'm guessing now would be a bad time to tell you that people are gossiping about you and that they basically hate your guts right now?" Eileen looked up from her hands to give him one of her world-famous glares. "Yeah, it's a bad time," he concluded. "Do you want your book and a pineapple margarita now?"

"Just my book and some water, please. I'm trying to wean off the alcohol until later on tonight when I've had enough of these people." Derek laughed and reached underneath the bar top, pulling out Wuthering Heights and a chilled bottle of water. "Thanks," Eileen sighed.

"Hang in there, honey; things'll get better."

"Ugh, I hope so; I'll go mental if they don't." Eileen took the book and opened it to her current page and started to read her worn out copy.

"You are such a nerd," Derek teased as he walked away to another customer. Eileen ignored the comment and immersed herself in the tragedy she's read about one-thousand times.

"'_Oh Cathy! Oh my life! How can I bear it?' was the first sentence he uttered, in a tone that did not seek to disguise his despair. And now he stared at her so earnestly that I thought the very intensity of his gaze would bring tears into his eyes; but they burned with anguish: they did not melt_

'_What now?' said Catherine, leaning back, and returning his look with a sudden clouded brow: her humour was a mere vane for constantly varying caprices. 'You and Edgar have broken my heart, Heathcliff! And you both come to bewail the deed to me, as if you were the people to be pitied! I shall not pity you, not I! How many years do you mean to live after I am gone?'_

_Heathcliff had knelt on one knee to embrace her; he attempted to rise, but she seized his hair, and kept him down._

'_I wish I could hold you,' she continued bitterly, 'till we were both dead! I shouldn't care what you suffered, why shouldn't you suffer? I do! Will you forget me? Will you be happy when I am in the earth? Will you say twenty years hence, "that is the grave of Catherine Earnshaw? I loved her long ago, and was wretched to lose her; but it is past. I've loved many others since; my children are dearer to me than she was; and at death, I shall not rejoice that I am going to her: I shall be sorry that I must leave them!" Will you say so, Heathcliff?'_

'_Don't torture me till I'm as mad as yourself,' cried he, wrenching his head free, and grinding his teeth._

_The two, to a cool spectator, made a strange and fearful picture. Well might Catherine deem that heaven would be a land of exile to her, unless with her mortal body she cast away her moral character also. Her present countenance had a wild vindictiveness in its white cheek, and a bloodless lip and scintillating eye; and she retained in her closed fingers a portion of the locks she had been grasping. As to her companion, while raising himself with one hand, he had taken her arm with the other; and so inadequate was his stock of gentleness to the requirements of her condition, that on letting go I saw four distinct impressions left blue in the colourless skin._

'_Are you possessed with a devil,' he pursued savagely, 'to talk in that manner to me when you are dying? Do you reflect that all those words will be branded in my memory, and eating deeper eternally after you have left me? You know you lie to say that I have killed you: and Catherine, you know that I could as soon forget you as my existence! Is it not sufficient for your infernal selfishness, that while you are at peace I shall writhe in the torments of hell?'_

'_I shall not be at peace,' moaned Catherine, recalled to the sense of physical weakness by the violent, unequal throbbing of her heart, which beat visibly and audibly under this excess of agitation. She said nothing further till the paroxysm was over; then she continued more kindly-"_

Eileen hadn't noticed the tall young man come up beside her, so when he said something, she about fell out of her seat. "You come to a party with dinner, dancing, and drinks and yet, you choose to read. It must be a good book," he said.

Sorry to end it there, guys. I hope you liked it. I will try to get the next part out asap :)

Also, the book exerpt was from Emily Bronte's Wuthering Heights. I didn't write it, though I wish I did.


	2. Chapter 2

iHola mis amores! Here is the next chapter of _Amor de Mi Alma_, and I hope you all like it. And thank you to Indiana13, Vanilla Sunset In The Sky, and Honking Daisies for reviewing! I love you guys! Sorry the last one was short, I'll try to make the chapters longer.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman, The Dark Night, The Joker, and all that stuff; the only things I own are the plot and the OCs that show up in the story.**

* * *

Eileen looked up at the stranger who was talking to her. He stood about 6'2, with lovely brown eyes and shaggy, curly blonde hair. He wore a plain black suit, nothing that spectacular, but his appearance made him look like the best dressed person in the room. As soon as she met his gaze, she realized he knew she was looking him over and was waiting for a response.

"Oh, um, yes, it is a very good book," she replied, holding up her book to show him the cover.

"Ah Wuthering Heights, a classic. You know, I was never able to get through the first couple of chapters of that book."

"It has to build up to the actual story, you know. It's a very good book, but it does take a while to get into if it's your first time reading it."

"I'll have to start reading it again then, if you say it's good," he replied with a crooked smile that would make any women's heart skip a beat.

"Yes, you should." She opened her book again, but was interrupted again before she could continue reading.

"I'm Adam, by the way, Adam Roebuck." Adam stuck out his hand which Eileen quickly shook, and then looked back down at her book. "And you are?"

"Eileen Spaulding," Eileen replied without even looking up from her book.

"Bill Spaulding's daughter? The one who inherited his business and took up his position as chief detective?" he asked.

Eileen let out a sigh. "Unfortunately," she replied, which made Adam laugh incredulously.

"Why unfortunately?" Eileen marked her page with the cover flap of the book and looked up at him

"Well, first of all, this isn't my first choice as a job, and secondly, I'm pretty sure half the people in this room want to kill me because I got this job without working for it. Hey, I probably would-"

"I'm sorry for interrupting your conversation," Derek said, and then slid a drink towards Eileen, "but that gentleman over there bought this for you." Eileen looked down at the drink, grabbed her napkin and lifted the glass to the light, inspecting it. The few white specs she saw floating at the bottom of the glass confirmed her suspicions about the man's intentions. She placed the glass down.

"Derek, tell that man the next time he tries to put date rape drug in a drink to make sure it fully dissolves before he gives it to someone. Then, pour out the liquid and give the glass to Chris; tell him to get copies of the fingerprints so I can search for the pervert's name and put him on record. Tell him I want the copies on my desk first thing tomorrow morning. And Derek, don't let that man buy anymore drinks here." Derek nodded, and went to fulfill Eileen's requests.

"Well, I'd hire you; especially after that," Adam said, which made Eileen smile. "You certainly have a talent." Eileen laughed that rare laugh, which rang joyfully through the air.

"Thank you, but I wouldn't call it a talent; it's just paying attention to every little thing."

"And she's modest too!" Adam teased.

Eileen bit her lip- a habit she's had since she was a little girl- and told him, "You caught me in a good mood today." Adam smile grew even wider.

"So, would there be a good chance for you to accept if I asked you to dance?" Eileen's smile fell; she wasn't ready for that.

"Are you asking me to dance, Mr. Roebuck?"

"Adam," he corrected her,"and possibly." Eileen continued to bite her lip as she looked down at her book, and then back up at Adam; she was contemplating her possibilities: She was reading one of her favorite books and she was a terrible dancer, but, he was being very friendly to her, despite her initial coolness.

Eileen sighed before she told Adam her answer. "Adam, don't take this personally, but I would like to get back to my book. I'm at one of my favorite parts- which is also on of the most tragic parts- of the book. If I wasn't at that part in the book, I seriously would, since you seem like a nice guy." She waited anxiously to see his reaction; hopefully he would understand, he seemed like an understanding guy.

"Alright, but you owe me one then," he said, smiling, as he walked away backwards.

"Don't hold me to that, please," Eileen called over her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I will." She heard him say as he disappeared into the crowd. Eileen smiled and shook her head as she opened her book once more.

"So, who was he?" Derek asked, excitedly. Eileen slammed her book down and glared up at Derek, obviously annoyed she was being interrupted for the umpteenth time. Derek slapped her arm, "Don't you glare at me, little miss, and why did you say no to dancing with him?" Eileen couldn't keep glaring at him, that comment made her smile.

"Wow, Derek, that was one of the gayest comments you've said in a long time, and that slap really was a nice touch." Derek stuck her tongue out at her as she started to laugh. "That guy was Adam, and I said no to him because I wanted to get back to reading- which, by the way, you're keeping me from." Then, Eileen turned serious again. "Wait, why were you eavesdropping on our conversation?"

"I've gotta get my fix when I'm in between boyfriends, you know. But of course, that little tid-bit did absolutely nothing for me: your love-life is hopeless." Derek smirked as he said this, knowing that he was annoying her more and more every minute he was keeping her from reading.

"Ha ha ha, you're so funny," Eileen said sarcastically, and then looked back down at her book.

"See, this is why your love-life is hopeless; no guy wants to date a girl who reads: it's boring," he continued, knowing that if he bugged her just enough, she would buy a drink from him to keep her temper down; and the one more drink he sold, the closer he was to getting Employee of the Month: his dream since they hung a picture on th wall for everyone to see.

Eileen looked up from her book, once again. "Has it occurred to you yet that I could maybe, just maybe, not care?" Derek shrugged, and Eileen let out a haggard sigh. "If I buy a drink from you, will you leave me alone?"

"Thank you!" Derek squealed and clapped his hands together in glee.

"Man, you must really want Employee of the Month," she mumbled as she pulled seven dollars out of her clutch.

"Hell yeah; imagine my beautiful picture hanging up for all the lovely boy toys to see!" Derek had a dreamy look on his face. Eileen traded the money in for the drink-which at this point, she desperately needed. Derek mouthed 'I love you' and then waltzed away to the next customer. Eileen bent back down over the book, and went back to reading.

Around eleven o'clock, Eileen left the party and made her way out of the building and into the dangerous streets of Gotham City. She had ordered two drinks after her first, and read three more chapters of Wuthering Heights until extreme fatigue finally hit her.

She knew better than to go walking the streets of Gotham alone- especially since she started locking up members of the mob- but seeing as her judgment was impaired due to the alcohol and fatigue, she paid no mind to that fact.

Eileen made her way down the street, and then turned down the alleyway that cut through the south-side of Gotham, but was the fastest way to get to the east-side, which was where Eileen's apartment was located.

The only light that illuminated the ally was the light from the moon above. Rats ran across the pavement as Eileen walked by, and splashes echoed against the high alley walls as she stepped through the muddy puddles.

Silently behind her, a gang of men gathered together and started following closely behind her. "You grab her, and I'll take the bag," one of the men whispered to another, "the rest of you block off any escape possible for her." Eileen quickened her pace as soon as she realized she was being followed. Her heart-rate quickened, and she tried to start running, but her feet wouldn't cooperate with what her brain was telling them to do. She felt helpless- like she had no control over what she was doing. Like it was one of those dreams where it was impossible to run or fight back

_Move, damn legs, move _she thought frantically; the men were closing in behind her, getting ready to pounce. Eileen prepared herself for the blow she felt coming.

It all happened quickly: a tall, husky man grabbed her waist from behind and held a knife to her throat. The five other men formed a semi-circle around her, blocking off any possibly escape route for her.

"Hello, precious," her captive whispered in her ear, sending the smell of tobacco into the air around her, causing Eileen to cough. "We don't want to harm a pretty little thing like you." Eileen got ready to scream for help. "Now, give your bag to us, and nobody gets hurt." She dropped her clutch on the ground, praying to God that was all they wanted. Eileen started to feel light-headed; she couldn't control her heart-rate, it felt like her heart was about to burst free from her chest at any moment.

"That's a good girl, that's all we wanted, well, maybe a little more," the man coaxed, stroking a finger from her ear down to the base of her neck. Eileen couldn't keep silent anymore; her scream pierced the chilly night air and searched for some kind person to hear it and come to help her. She struggled against the man to get free, only to find his grip had tightened on her waist and that his knife was pressed against her skin, threatening to spill her blood on the streets of Gotham.

She started to panic; her screams got louder and more frantic as she struggled to get free. Suddenly, one of the men fell to the ground unconscious. The other five remaining men started to look around franticly for the person responsible. One of the men found the one they all were looking for and started fighting back. Not too long after the fight began, it ended; the man collapsed onto the ground, unconscious. The three men left to block the way looked at each other, and then started to run in the opposite direction.

The last thing Eileen could remember was she was laying on the ground next to her unconscious captor; then, everything went black.

* * *

Well, I got to end it there, I'm sorry. I've got to go to bed since I've got to get up early tomorrow. I hope you all liked the second chapter. Oh yeah, and Derek was inspired by one of my friends, by the way. I hope you all liked that character. I'll try to update as soon as I can :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, sorry I didn't update sooner, I've been really busy with work and everything this summer; it's really annoying

Hey guys, sorry I didn't update sooner, I've been really busy with work and everything this summer; it's really annoying. Well, I'm down in Charleston for my sister's figure skating competition, so that's kind of taken time out of my writing; I have been trying to write more every second I get, but since I use to skate too (I had to stop due to a stress fracture in my back), my mom always wants me to pay attention to tell her what looks good or not. So yeah, that's basically what I've been doing these past two days. Thank you for the reviews, it really means a lot to me. By the way, I switched this story from the Batman category to this one.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot and the OCs that come up.**

Eileen slowly returned to consciousness, not aware of her present surroundings. She felt her neck, and then moved her hand up to her face, checking to see if she was still alive.

Eileen felt a wave of relief rush over her as she felt the pain that had resulted from pulling on her ear- she was still alive! She wasn't in heaven yet!

She slowly opened her eyes, and took in her surroundings. Just as quickly as the relief came, it left- she didn't recognize anything. She was laying in an unfamiliar bed, in a small, unfamiliar apartment. The sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon, casting a pink hue over everything: the white bed sheets, the hardwood floor, the small kitchen in the corner of the room, the stone walls, and the few other items that were in the apartment.

Her heart pounded loudly in hears along with that sick feeling that resulted from her stomach churning- she was panicking. She moved her hands franticly over her body, checking to see if anything had changed. Her heart-rate slowly returned to normal as she relaxed, realizing everything was still the same: she was wearing the same dress she wore the day before and her heels were still on her feet; she doubted any man would know how to put on a dress or shoes, well, except for Derek.

Eileen sat up and surveyed the room, trying to figure out where she was. From the look of the room, she obviously wasn't in the East part of Gotham- the nice part of Gotham; well, if any part of Gotham could be nice. She looked out the warehouse-looking windows that covered the majority of one wall; from the looks of the other buildings, it looked like she was on the north-side. _Who do I know that lives on the north side of Gotham?_ Eileen thought to herself- she was unable to think of anyone.

Eileen nervously ran her fingers through her short, untidy red hair, trying to figure out what to do **(AN: think of Victoria Beckham's hair, only an auburn color)**. She looked down at the green sports watch, which she always wore no matter what, to check the time to make sure she wasn't late for work; it was six-thirty in the morning- thirty minutes before she needed to be at work.

Eileen sighed and buried her face in her hands. _What happened last night?_ She was barely able to remember what had happened. All she could remember was being attacked be a couple of men, and that she was fearing for her life. Then, it all went black; she assumed that must have been when she black out. Eileen took a slow, deep breath, and tried to think of the positive things: she was still alive, that was one thing; she was about 90 sure she hadn't been violated in anyway, that was another good thing too; and she would, hopefully, be able to go to work soon.

She fell back down onto the pillow, and laid there for another five minutes before she decided to finally get up and head back to work. She sluggishly got out of the warm, comfortable bed. Her tiny feet touched the floor, and she silently tip-toed across the floor. Eileen hadn't noticed the sleeping person on the floor, so of course, like the klutz she was, she tripped- letting out a yelp of surprise in the process- and sprawled out across the floor.

The person she tripped over let out a groan, and Eileen looked over at the person she accidentally tripped over; it was Adam.

"Oh my goodness," she exclaimed, "I am so sorry; I didn't see you there." Eileen rose to her feet, and offered her hand to help him up. Adam shook his head, and got to his feet without any assistance.

He smiled at her a little bit. "So, you're telling me you can notice just about everything, except someone sleeping on the floor?" She looked down feet, embarrassed. Adam laughed. "Seriously, how could you miss that?"

"I said I was sorry," she snapped. Adam laughed even more, and Eileen gave him a confused look.

"Relax, I was just joking," he told her.

"Well, um, thanks for, um, saving me; I really appreciate it," she said, changing the subject. Eileen looked up at him with full sincerity. "If there's anything I can do to repay you, just let me know."

Adam nodded, and Eileen turned to leave. "Wait," Adam called after her. Eileen stopped with her hand on the door handle, and looked back at him, raising her eyebrows, waiting to hear what he had to say. "Aren't you going to have breakfast before you leave? It's the most important meal of the day."

Eileen laughed, but shook her head. "I can't; you've already done so much for me, and I don't want to be a burden-"

"You won't be," he interrupted, "I've gotta make breakfast anyways; it won't be anything fancy, but hey, it's breakfast."

Eileen continued to shake her head. "You didn't let me finish: I've also got to be at work in less than thirty minutes."

"Oh, okay," he mumbled, feeling a little shot down. Eileen felt a pang of guilt and thought _Oh, I'm going to hate myself for saying this_.

"Maybe some other time?" she asked. Adam's crooked smile now lit up his face. Eileen opened the door of the apartment, and started to walk backwards. "So, I guess I'll see you later then."

"Don't worry your pretty little head about that; remember, you still owe me that dance." He was teasing her again, and Eileen knew it. Eileen shook her head and turned to leave.

"Don't count on it," she called over her shoulder, smiling, and shut the door behind her.

Thankfully, the Metro station was right next to the apartment building, so, she wouldn't have to walk very far and risk getting jumped again- even in broad daylight, Gotham was still a very dangerous city.

Eileen walked up the narrow stairwell, and arrived at the platform; luckily, the train was there. She was having a good day already: She was still alive; she didn't have to walk that far to get to the Metro; and, she didn't have to wait too long for the correct train to arrive.

She hopped onto the train, and took the closest seat. Eileen smiled to herself, content with the way her day was going. She studied the train, looking at the plethora of different people on the train: the scumbags; the wealthy; the artists; and the plain, every-day worker.

One grungy-looking man was trying to convert the people around him to the religion of Islam, another had fallen asleep in his seat, and another was entertaining commuters with music from his saxophone; it was another normal day train ride through Gotham.

The train lurched forward, and began to make its way through the city. Eileen stared out the window at the city passing by, and relaxed for the first time since her father's death.

She arrived at the detective agency with minutes to spare. Eileen was surprised she was actually early for once in her life; she, normally, was late for everything.

"You're early today, Eileen; what's the occasion?" Paul asked skeptically, while looking at her current attire: The dress she wore the night before.

"There's no occasion, everything just seemed to be on time today," she replied as Paul rolled his eyes. Every day she came in late, she would blame it on something being late. Paul went back to looking at her questioningly. "What?" she snapped, getting annoyed at the look Paul was giving her.

"Late night?" he asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Her calm composure was beginning to fade.

"Nothing, it's just you're in the same dress you wore to the party last night. I'm guessing you didn't make it home?"

"As a matter of fact, I didn't." Paul raised his eyebrows. "Oh Paul, get your head out of the gutter, it isn't what you think." His eyebrows were still raised, making it look like he had gotten a face lift.

"Oh really?" he said incredulously.

"Yes really; last night I was attack by a couple of men, and this guy I met last night saved me, I guess- I don't really know since I was unconscious. But then he brought me to his apartment-since he didn't know where I lived, I'm guessing- and he let me stay there while I was knocked out. I regained consciousness this morning, so I didn't have to go home and change."

Paul's look changed from incredulous to concerned. Eileen recognized that look immediately, and scooted to the door of her office, trying to make an escape before Paul could start freaking out.

"Wait, what?" He wasn't sure he had heard her correctly.

"Eileen let out a frustrated sigh, turned around, and groaned, "You heard what I said." She turned back around, and opened the heavy door.

"Wait," he called after her again, "how, when?" Eileen's day was starting to get worse.

"I told you, it happened last night, and I was walking to my apartment and they came up from behind me; it's no big deal."

"No big deal?" He still had that incredulous tone of voice. "Eileen, you need to be more careful; you shouldn't be walking the streets alone, especially at night. You could've been hurt or killed-"

"Paul," she yelled, her temper rising every second, "get me coffee now!"

"You need protection, Eileen. You're starting to help the GPD cleanup Gotham, something your father never did. You're on many people's hit list right now."

"If you value your job, Paul, go and get me my coffee. I don't need you badgering me about my safety right now; I was actually having a good day until you started freaking out." Eileen didn't like threatening people like that, but she also didn't like being told what she should do: she was an independent woman who valued her freedom.

Paul nodded, and ran off to get Eileen's coffee, not wanting to get fired from his well-paying job. Eileen sighed and walked over to her desk, one hand on her forehead and another placed on her hip.

She sat down at her desk, and looked at the papers Chris had, surprisingly, put on her desk; she hadn't expected him to do what she had asked. _Hmm, for once he actually did what I asked_ she thought, happy things were still going her way.

Someone knocked on her door and asked, "Ms. Spaulding, may I come in?" A man in a lab coat was standing at her door with some papers in his hand.

"Yes, yes, come in." She motioned for him to take a seat in front of her desk. The man walked forward and sat down in one of the two seats in front of her desk. He sat the papers down on her desk and pushed them forward.

"I have the autopsy report for your father," he told her. She scooped the papers up frantically, looking them over. Eileen's expression became confused.

"I don't understand," she mumbled, flipping quickly through the packet of papers.

The coroner let out a sigh, he was hoping that he wouldn't have to tell her, but it was looking like he was going to have to. The only question was, how was the Ice Queen going to take it?

"Your father died from," he took a deep breath before continuing, "he died from poisoning." The coroner studied Eileen's face, waiting for her reaction; she kept her facial expression blank.

"Poison?" she asked, not really believing what she had just heard. "Someone murdered him."

"Yes, that's what we're assuming." Eileen nodded absently.

"Did you find any DNA left from the killer?" The coroner shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry, we weren't able to." Eileen continued to nod, flipping through the papers; she was looking for something that she knew she wouldn't find.

Eileen ran her fingers through her hair, a nervous habit she had, and stood up. "Well, um, thank you for bringing me this information, I really appreciate it." She walked over to the door to show him out.

As soon as he left, Eileen shut the door, and a wall of emotion hit her like a sack of bricks. She walked over to her desk, sat down, and messaged her temples. Eileen tried take in everything that she had just found out

Eileen's suspicion was that he had been poisoned by someone in the mob he was in. When they found his body, there was no evidence of forced entry or bodily harm; only a glass of Vodka next to the body. Everyone had assumed he had died of a heart attack or an overdose. Now, Eileen believed someone had laced his drink; it had to be someone he knew a trusted. He wouldn't have accepted a drink from a stranger or an enemy; it was foolish to do so.

"Eileen, are you okay?" Paul walked in with Eileen's coffee and sat it down on her desk.

"Yeah, I just have a headache, no big deal; it was probably caused by hitting my head on the concrete last night," she lied, not wanting to show she was upset.

Paul nodded. "Why don't you take some Tylenol, it'll help," he suggested. Eileen nodded as Paul smiled and turned to leave.

"Paul, Dad was poisoned." Paul stopped right at her office door, frozen in place.

"Oh my!" Paul exclaimed. "How did you figure that out?"

"The coroner came in with the autopsy report. Do you know if Dad and anyone in the mob he was part of in a dispute?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Paul lied, his nose twitching like it always did when he lied.

"Don't play stupid with me, Paul, I'm in no mood for that right now," she yelled. Her voice was hoarse do to her stress levels rising. "I know you know he was in a mob; I'm his daughter, do you honestly think I didn't suspect anything?"

Paul sighed, defeated. "I suppose you're right; you've always been an intelligent girl," he admitted. His age was beginning to show on his face: his stress levels were rising. "There was one person he was feuding with, Ben Marshall." Eileen nodded.

"Thank you, Paul." Paul nodded and left the room.

Eileen opened up a file on her computer that allowed her to research information on every person in Gotham. She typed in Ben Marshall, and found his file. Eileen wrote down his address on a sticky note: she was going after Ben Marshall, and she wasn't going to stop until he was in jail.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello loves

Hello loves! Here's the next chapter of _Amor de Mi Alma_, I hope you guys like it. I'm writing the majority of it without script (I was inspired by someone else who did that), so hopefully it'll turn out okay. I'm sorry if it doesn't, I've got a lot on my mind right now.

**Disclaimer: yeah, I don't own anything except for the OCs and the plot.**

* * *

Paul sighed as he walked out of Eileen's office. _She surely is a moody person,_ he thought to himself as he walked to his office _she definitely takes after her mother_.

Eileen's mother was a beautiful, yet stubborn woman who could change moods as quickly as a stage actress could change outfits. She had died of breast cancer when Eileen was three years old; her mother refused to have chemo or pain medication, determined that she could fight it off by herself- she was gravely mistaken.

Paul and Eileen's father had hidden the death of her mother from Eileen until she was five, telling Eileen that her mother was away on a long trip. Paul was the person who was finally forced to tell Eileen the bad news. _Boy, I have never heard anyone scream louder or hit harder than her,_

After Eileen found out the truth about her mother, she refused to talk to anyone for a month, and the first time she finally smiled was when she turned six- eight months after Paul had told her.

How was Eileen going to cope with the thought of her father being murdered? Paul shuddered at the thought; she was going to take it out on everyone around her, and that was a very frightening thought considering how close she was to her father. Eileen had always loved her father, no matter what he did to her. Her father was a big alcoholic and very abusive to her ever since her mother had died. Paul guessed that he saw Cathy in Eileen, but that never changed the way Eileen looked at her father- he was ever bad in her eyes.

Paul had to admit, Eileen was the spitting image of Cathy: the green eyes, the auburn hair, the shortness, and the pettiness. Both had a fair complexion- they looked about as Irish as the blood that was coursing through their veins. He could understand why Charlie couldn't stand to look at Eileen- it was too painful.

* * *

Eileen pulled out her father's gun from the mahogany desk drawer; she wondered how many people her father had killed with that pistol- but, she wouldn't think about that now. Then, she picked up the phone, and called the Gotham City Police Department; she needed some back up.

"Hello, Gotham city Police," the lady on the other side of the phone said.

"Hi Jill, it's Eileen. I found out who murdered my father; I'm faxing over his address right now as we speak. I need some back up; I can't arrest him by myself." She stood by the fax machine, getting ready to fax over the paper with Ben Marshal's address on it.

"What, Eileen are you crazy? You can't do that, you could get hurt or killed; you aren't trained to handle that type of criminal," Jill scolded.

"Look, Jill, either you help me or not; either way I'm going," she yelled across the phone. "Ben Marshal killed my father; do you honestly think I'm going to let him get away with that?"

"Eileen, think! Use that smart head of your's. Ben Marshal is a dangerous man-"

"Bye Jill, I'll hopefully see you there," Eileen interrupted, not wanting to be lectured. She finished faxing over the address, and then grabbed the gun and walked out of her office, ready to go after Ben Marshal.

She walked to the elevator, getting many strange looks, along with questions on why she was leaving. Just as the elevator doors were about to close, Paul came out of the office, and saw Eileen leaving. _Oh dear God, what is that girl doing?_ He thought, anxiously.

Eileen pushed the bottom on the elevator that would take her down to ground level multiple times, even though she knew it wouldn't make the elevator go any faster. Finally, it started moving, and she ran her fingers through her hair once again. She knew Jill was right in saying it was too dangerous to go after him; she was stupid to even consider it, and yet here she was: on her way to what could possibly be her death.

Somehow, she wasn't scared. The elevator arrived at the first floor, and Eileen ran outside the building, and hailed a cab.

"Where are you going, miss?" the cab driver asked.

"3320 Market Road," she told him, and scooted into the dirty cab. _And make it quick,_ she thought about adding, but decided against it, seeing as the cab driver didn't look to happy. Of course, none of the cab drivers in Gotham were ever happy. She held onto the gun, which was hidden underneath her jacket, her hands shaking with anxiety.

The telephone rang in Paul's office, which Paul quickly answered.

"Hello, Paul?" Jill's voice came over the line.

"Yes, it's me Jill, is everything okay?" Paul could sense the angst in Jill's voice

"No, I'm not; it's Eileen, Paul, she's going after Ben Marshal. She's claiming that he murdered Charlie." Paul felt his heart skip a beat; it was what he had been fearing when he saw Eileen leave the office.

"Are you sure?" he asked, praying that she was wrong.

"Yes, I'm positive; she called, asking for back up." Paul was at a loss for words. "Paul, are you there? We need you to come down with us to try and stop her from doing anything rash."

"Yeah, I'll be there."

* * *

The taxi cab dropped her off at Ben Marshal's address, and Eileen slowly made her way up the long, winding staircase. She pulled the gun out from under her jacket as she grew closer to the apartment number. Outside, she could hear the police car pull up to the building; relief jumped into her heart: Jill had come through. She, now, only had a few minutes to get her revenge on Ben Marshal, before the police finally came up and arrested him. She wouldn't kill him- she wasn't that type of person- she just wanted him to know what he had taken away from her.

She came to the address she wanted and knocked on the door. Eileen heard footsteps on the other side of the door coming closer and closer. Finally, Ben opened up the door.

"Ben Marshal?" she asked, checking to make sure it was the right man before she did something rash.

The rough, greasy-looking man nodded. "Yeah, who wants to know?"

"I do; I'm Eileen Spaulding," Ben's eyes widened in fear as Eileen said this. "I think you knew my father."

"Yeah, what's it to you?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"I just have a couple of questions to ask you," she told him, revealing the gun, and pointing it to his chest. Ben stuck his hands up in the air, and slowly started to back into his apartment. "I just want to know one thing: did you kill my father?" Eileen wasn't stupid; she didn't expect him to tell the truth.

"No, I didn't." He looked away from her towards the window; Ben was starting to get nervous. He was lying to her, and he was praying she wouldn't find out.

"Don't lie to me, Ben; I'm a smart girl, I can tell when people lie: they get all nervous and sweaty, and they don't look you in the eye," she said smoothly while the cocked the gun. Ben immediately looked back at Eileen, realizing that she knew. "Did you kill my father?" She raised her voice when she asked that. Ben slowly started to back up into the kitchen, hoping to get to the drawer that kept all the silverware.

"Eileen, stop what you're doing right now, let us handle it," she yelled from behind her. Eileen turned her head to look at Jill, shocked that she was telling her to do that. In that second Eileen had turned her head, Ben had disarmed her, grabbed her from behind, and held a knife to her throat. Both Jill and Eileen let out a gasp, and the rest of the police that Jill had brought were just beginning to enter the apartment. "Ben," Jill said to Ben in a cautious tone, "let go of the girl. We will not hurt you if you do so. We just want to bring you down to the station for some questioning; you're not in any trouble whatsoever."

Eileen was struggling against Ben's strong grip; it felt like a deja-vu of the events that had transpired the night before. Everyone held their breath in anticipation; Paul stepped forward, and walked over to Jill. "Do something," he whispered to Jill.

"We're doing all that we can without putting her in danger." She had her gun aimed at Ben, just like the rest of the police force she had brought with her. "Ben," she called out again, "I'm giving you till the count of three to let her go. One… two…" Right before Jill got to three, Ben threw Eileen down onto the floor, and stuck his hands up in the air, figuring it was useless to start a fight in which he would be outnumbered.

Eileen broke down into sobs; she had let everything build up, until she couldn't take it anymore. Paul rushed over to Eileen's side, while Jill and a couple of the other police cautiously made their way over to Ben and handcuffed him. Paul attempted to bring Eileen to her feet, but was unable to due to his scrawniness that had resulted from his old age.

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay," Paul whispered to Eileen, "You're going to be okay, calm down." Adam emerged from the crowd of police, and walked over to Paul, offering to help him out. Paul nodded, and rose up to his feet as Adam bent down, and picked up Eileen. The crowd of police moved out of the way for Paul, Eileen and Adam, as they walked out of the apartment, down the stairs, and down to Adam's cop car.

* * *

Sorry you guys if that was a crappy chapter. Like I said, I've got a lot on my mind right now. I'm going to try and update soon, but I might not be able to because of the crazy things I've got going on right now.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello loves, here's the next chapter (once again without a script). Should I continue writing this without a script, or stick to writing it first in the journal I have then typing it? Or does it even matter? Well, I hope you guys like this next chapter. Thanks to those of you who have reviewed so far, I love you guys.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the OCs and the plot.**

* * *

Eileen and Paul rode in the back seat of the police cruiser, while Adam drove them back to the detective agency. The tears started to ease up, but never stopped flowing. Eileen had her face buried into Paul's chest, and Paul rubbed her back soothingly in an attempt to calm her down.

This was the result of bottling up everything inside: it would, sooner or later, become overwhelming. That's exactly what had happened: she had pushed back all of the feelings she had, until it became too much to handle. She'd shown no emotion towards her father's death, being threatened, becoming an orphan, having basically everyone at work hate her. This was just the icing on the cake that had caused everything to come crashing down on her.

"I'm s-s-s-sorry you g-g-guys," she managed to say in between sobs.

"Why are you apologizing to us?" Adam asked, "You did what any normal person would do."

"Oh, shut up! What normal person would go after someone who was capable of killing?" she yelled, and broke down into more sobs.

"I think what he's trying to say is, is that it's normal to be angry and want revenge; it's human to feel that way" Paul explained, saving Adam from the wrath of Eileen.

"I know," she said, once the sobs had subsided, "but both of you have done so much for me, and I go and almost get killed again because of my stupidity. Paul, you've been there for me no matter what I've done or said to you, and Adam: you've saved my life and then let me stay at your apartment, and steal your bed. I've done nothing for you guys." The car was silent; she was right, and everyone knew it. But, that wouldn't change their friendship and kindness towards her. Eileen was a selfish person who was insensitive to people around her, but that was who she was and they accepted that.

Adam stopped the car: they were in front of the detective agency. "Thank you for dropping us off, Adam, I really appreciate it," Paul told him as he slid out of the car. "Do you need help getting out?" he asked Eileen. Eileen shook her head, and slid out of the car, slamming the door a bit harder than she needed to. She wiped the tears off with the back of her hand, and put on the emotional mask she always wore when she was around people.

"You know, I'm sure people wouldn't care if you were crying," Paul suggested, "they might actually think you were human instead of a robot."

"Hmm, thanks, but no thanks. I'd rather be a robot."

It had now been a week since Eileen had gone after Ben Marshal, who was now in jail. She had, somehow, come up with some DNA from him to link him to her father's death. Also, she had finally arranged the funeral for her father at the local Catholic Church-St. Mark's Catholic Church- it was to be held on Saturday, which was in three days.

Eileen sat at her desk, working on a case she had just gotten on an entire family being murdered. Her coffee was an object that was frequently by her side at all times now; Eileen hadn't gotten much sleep since she had encountered Ben Marshal.

Paul walked in with a fresh cup of coffee, seeing as she was in need for another refill, and asked, "Have you gotten any sleep at all in the past couple of days? You don't look to good." He sat the coffee down on her desk, and picked up the empty mug.

"That was nice, Paul, so basically I look like crap right now? Is that what you're saying?" she joked.

"Er, um, no; you just look extremely tired." Eileen laughed at how embarrassed Paul was becoming.

"Paul, calm down, it's okay; I know I look like crap right now, and personally, I don't really care. And no, I haven't gotten much sleep; insomnia is the devil." She looked back down at the file on her desk, and carefully read over it again.

"Well, someone's here to see you," Paul said, still a little bit embarrassed.

"Alright, send them in," she sighed, annoyed someone was keeping her from working. Paul walked out of Eileen's office and sent in the visitor: Adam.

Adam walked into her office looking around, amazed that it was so clean and organized. Eileen looked up from her file to see who her visitor was, then quickly looked back down at the file to hide her blush; she immediately knew why he had come.

He sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk, and Eileen forced herself to look at him. "Hello," she mumbled quietly.

"Hi," he replied.

"I'm sorry," she managed to get out; apologizing was hard for her to do; but it seemed like she was doing it a lot lately, much to her dismay. "I shouldn't have yelled at you in the car, it was-"she paused, and gathered up the strength to admit it-"wrong of me to do so." Adam laughed. _How does he manage to find the humor in everything?_ She wondered to herself.

"Why do you keep on apologizing? You don't need to," he said, and then he turned serious again. "Are you okay, or should I come back another time when you're in a good mood?" Eileen managed a small smile.

"Yes, I'm fine; that was just one day when I had gotten emotional. It won't happen again, trust me." She reassured him, but also was reassuring herself.

"Okay good. Well, I was just checking to see how you were doing, and I thought of a way you could repay me for saving your life."

"Oh really?" Eileen raised her eyebrows incredulously. "Do tell."

"You're going out to dinner with me."

Eileen laughed. "Is that all I have to do?" she asked, surprised it would be that easy. "Where are we going, then?"

"Yes, and we're going to Caprice Bistro."

Eileen nodded slowly. "And, how do you expect to afford that? No offense, but from the looks of your apartment, you don't have much money." Adam laughed, obviously not offended by her observation.

"You're right about the money, but the main chef there owes me: I saved his life a little while back."

Eileen smiled, and then said, "You seem to be saving many people's life; if you're not careful, the people of Gotham'll start thinking you're the Batman."

Adam ignored that comment and asked, "What time are you free tonight?" Eileen looked down at the file again, and tried to think of some excuse not to go- she had always had issues with guys: she was a selfish person, and none of the guys she had been with could ever change her, no matter how hard they tried; she would always be stubborn and selfish. She was worried Adam would be like all the others, and leave because he couldn't put up with her.

"Um, tonight isn't such a good night," Eileen lied. "I need to work on this case right here, and it'll take me a little while to finish it up; it's definitely an all-nighter." She laughed nervously as she said that.

"Nonsense, Eileen," Paul interrupted, walking into her office with another cup of coffee for her, even though she hadn't even finished the coffee she had at her desk. "You can take the night off. You've been working very hard, and deserve a break. She'll be there at seven." He answered for her before Eileen could protest. Adam had a smug grin on his face and nodded.

"Alright, I'll see you at seven, then." He rose from his seat, and walked out of Eileen's office. As soon as Eileen was sure Adam was in the elevator, she glared at Paul.

"What the heck compelled you to do that? I'm perfectly capable of setting up dates for myself-"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that you will." Eileen stuck out her tongue at him, childishly, and Paul laughed. "Derek and I think it's time you went out on a date again; you can't dwell on Andy forever." That felt like a slap in the face to Eileen.

Andy was her ex-fiancé who had left her at the alter in front of everyone. She was freaking out before she was about to walk down the aisle; by the time she had finally gotten over her freak out, Andy was at the door that led into the chapel, and told her the wedding was off. He had said that he loved her, and that's why he was letting her go; he knew she wasn't ready to be married yet, but would anyway because she loved him too. So, he let her go, and called off the wedding: that was the last time she had seen him, and hasn't had a date since. It would be a year ago on her father's funeral day.

"That," she took a deep breath in, and mumbled, "was cold." Paul sighed, and Eileen continued, "I haven't been dwelling on him, Paul; it's just taking me a while to get over it, that's all. But I'm not dwelling," she finished, once again sounding like she was trying to convince herself again. "I'm not dwelling."

* * *

Well you guys, that's were I'm going to leave it today; I'll update as soon as I can. I hope you all liked it. Comments are greatly appreciated :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again, loves

Hello again, loves. Well, I've decided I am going to continue this story no matter what. I've also started writing the sequel to this, which will take place during TDK. So, yeah, thank you so much to all of my reviewers, it means a lot to mean when people review. You guys rock!

**Disclaimer: same as all the other chapters… I'm tired of writing the same disclaimer over and over.**

* * *

Eileen worked up until 6:30, which was when Paul kicked her out of her office, and sent her home in a cab to get ready. She trudged into the apartment building where her penthouse was located, and into the elevator; she pressed the button for the twenty-third floor, and the elevator slowly made its way up. _Why are Paul and Derek so intent on getting me over Andy? It's not that big a deal_ she thought to herself, and stared at her distorted reflection on the doors of the elevator. Paul was right: she looked like a total mess: she had dark rings under her eyes; her hair was a mess, sticking this way and that; and her trousers and blouse were in desperate need of ironing.

The ding that signaled the elevator had reached the floor went off, and the doors swished open, allowing Eileen to view her empty penthouse. It was originally her father's; she had lived in DC in her Georgetown dorm room. This was definitely a step up from her cramped dorm, but it made her feel alone. The penthouse was huge, and it sometimes scared her at night: she always felt like someone was hiding in the darkness of the vast apartment.

Eileen walked into her apartment, and over to her bedroom. She searched for normal clothes that had been buried beneath her work-attire, throwing clothes all over her room until she finally found something decent to wear: a black, high-beck halter top that tied at the nape of her neck and a white bubble skirt. It was a simple looking outfit, but was classic looking at the same time. The black top had tiny ripples along the hem of the neck, and the back of the top went up to the middle of her back. The white bubble skirt was a waist-high skirt that had circles embroidered all over the skirt. Eileen tucked the black top into the skirt, giving a 60's look to the entire outfit.

Next, she went to her bathroom to put on a little more make-up in order to hide the rings around her eyes. Eileen only wore a little bit of make-up: some bronzer, brown eyeliner, clear lip gloss, and a little bit of blush. The make-up made her look awake instead of like the living dead, which was what she looked like earlier. She looked down at her watch, and saw she only had 5 minutes until she had to be at the restaurant. Eileen dashed to her closet, grabbed a metallic pair of heals- she always wore heals due to her height- and a purse, and ran over to the elevator, which was still at her floor.

Eileen arrived at the restaurant five minutes late, which was pretty good considering it was Eileen- the queen of tardiness. She briskly walked into the restaurant, and up to the receptionist. The receptionist looked like he had sucked on a particularly sour lemon, and he looked a bit like a greaser since he had his hair slicked back smoothly.

"May I help you?" the receptionist asked, his voice had a huge French accent to it.

"Um, yes, I'm supposed to be meeting someone here; I'm pretty sure he already has been seated," she said, looking around the restaurant to see if she could find him. When Eileen looked back at the Frenchman, she saw his beady eyes bearing down on her, an eyebrow raised, waiting for a name. When she realized he was waiting, she quickly added, "I think his last name is Roebuck."

He looked down at the seating arrangements, nodded, and then looked back up at Eileen. "Yes," the receptionist said, "there is a Roebuck seated outside, allow me to escort you to him." He turned and expected her to follow him. Eileen didn't like the air that he presented: it was a snooty I'm-better-than-you type air. She kept up with the fast pace he was keeping, as he led her out the door out to the outside dining area. Eileen looked around the crowded outside area: iron tables and seats were spaced evenly along the cobblestone, the trees and bushes were neatly decorated with lights, and the dining area was in closed by an iron gate. It looked like they were in a restaurant in Paris, France. She was, much to her dismay, impressed.

Eileen was led over to a table in the corner where she saw Adam looking at the menu. The receptionist left, and Eileen stood there awkwardly.

"Hi," she gave a meek wave, "sorry I'm late." Adam looked up from his menu and smiled.

"It's okay." He motioned for her to take a seat. Eileen pulled the chair out, and sat down, looking down at her hands, trying to find something nice to say. Eileen heard Adam chuckling to himself; she looked up and shot him a glare.

"What, may I ask, is so funny?"

"You're not used to this, are you?" Eileen's glare turned into a confused look.

"Used to what?" Her voice was still in a low growl.

"Being out on a date." The word date felt like a punch in the stomach, she wasn't used to that word anymore.

Eileen stared back down at her hands, and meekly replied, "No, I'm not." Eileen could sense Adam was smiling to himself.

"When was the last time you've been on one?"

Eileen let out a sigh. "That's… a bit personal." She looked up at Adam, and saw him motioning for her to continue. "Why would I tell you something that's personal? Isn't that why it's called personal, it's not supposed to really be shared?"

"That would be a secret," he corrected her.

"Fine then," she spat back, "it's a secret." Adam still had that annoying smirk on his face. _Why is he always smiling?_ she thought to herself _it's very annoying; how can one person always smile: it's not normal._

Adam clapped his hands together and leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. "Let's play a game." Eileen imitated him.

"What is the game first, before I agree to play."

"I ask you a question, and you answer; then, you ask a question and I answer. It's sort of a get to know you game" Eileen sighed.

"That's a random game," she remarked.

"You're a random person; I don't think I've seen someone who can switch moods as quickly as you can."

"Ooh, touché!" she said, nodding her head. "Alright I guess; it should be interesting."

Before Eileen could be the first to ask a question, Adam quickly shot out, "When was the last time you've been out on a date?" Eileen bit down on her bottom lip, and ran her fingers through her hair.

"And I have to answer that?" she raised an eyebrow, and hoped she wouldn't have to. Much to her dismay, he nodded. "About a year." Adam nodded, and motioned for her to ask him a question. "Why do you smile so much? It's very annoying: I just don't see how one person can smile that much; you're, like, in a perpetual state of happiness." Adam laughed at her question.

"I'm not always smiling; it's only when you're around: you are very entertaining to watch. You're not normal." Eileen scoffed.

"That's not very nice to say," she said, even though she did find his comment strangely amusing. He shrugged. "Alright, what's your next question?"

"Why do you always wear heels? Doesn't it kill your feet?" Eileen laughed this time.

"It's 'cause I'm short, and they hide my shortness."

"How tall are you?" Adam asked. Eileen shook her head, postponing telling him the answer.

"It's my turn to ask a question." Adam let out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine."

* * *

They continued asked each other questions while they ate dinner. Eileen found out that Adam was 28, a year older than her; he was a musician on his free time; his boss was lieutenant Gordon; he'd lived in Gotham all his life as an orphan; and he was 6'1. Of course, he managed to get her to tell him about herself (he seemed to enjoy the reluctance she was showing): she was 5'4; she was previously engaged- that one took some time for Eileen to answer; she went to Georgetown to study medicine- which she added that she liked blood: it was like candy only better, which made Adam laugh; she was an only child; and she didn't know why she was stubborn.

Eileen, did however, start to relax right before they were finished eating. She felt comfortable around Adam, for some strange reason. He, as she was to him, entertaining. He had a sense of humor, which she found refreshing. No matter how many sarcastic comments she threw at him, he just laughed at them, and said some sort of witty comeback.

Adam wound up paying for the check after he had beat her at thumb war (they had decided that would decide who would pay the check, since Eileen kept on insisting to pay), and they exited the restaurant. They started walking to Eileen's apartment, this time not having to cross through a bad part of Gotham.

Adam was walking on the curb of the sidewalk like a balance beam, causing Eileen to laugh because he was so close to falling into the road (**AN: think Taye Diggs during 'You'll See' in RENT**). "So, what type of music do you play: piano, guitar, do you sing?"

"I play the guitar and sing," he said, still walking on the curb like a clumsy gymnast.

"That's pretty cool," Eileen admitted. "You'll have to play something for me sometime, I'm holding you to that."

"But I never promised I would," he protested, and stopped walking. Eileen shrugged and continued walking to her apartment with a skip in her step. Adam shook his head, smiling. _She's certainly loosening up_ he thought to himself. Eileen was starting to take on his care-freeness, and both of them knew it. Adam ran to catch up with her, and commented, "You're certainly enjoying yourself." She was humming to herself, and still had that joyous spring in her step. Eileen nodded.

"Yes, yes I am; thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"You put me in a good mood; your jolliness has rubbed off on me." She started twirling around down the sidewalk, causing Adam to, once again, laugh at her.

"My jolliness?" he asked, causing her to stop in place and look at him.

"Yes, silly, your jolliness." She was a little tipsy from the four glasses of wine she had consumed. Eileen stumbled over nothing, and Adam rushed over to steady her.

"I'm sure the wine is a factor, too," he added, causing Eileen to laugh and nod.

"Yeah, it probably is." She nudged off Adam's steadying arm, and continued twirling down the street like a four year old before she finally tripped over her feet, and landed flat on her back. Adam stopped smiling, and ran over to Eileen, kneeling down at her side only to realize she was laughing. "I think I've had a bit too much to drink," she joked in a cockney accent, and sat up, still laughing.

Adam let out a sigh of relief, and started laughing along with her. "No, you think?" he said sarcastically, and helped Eileen up onto her feet. "We better get you home before you run into a wall or a moving car." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders to keep her walking in a straight path.

"It's just another half a block down." Eileen pointed a wavy finger towards on of the apartment buildings. They walked down the sidewalk quietly, before Eileen admitted, "I feel badly for what I did to that receptionist." She had tossed a piece of ice down onto the ground, and then called him over, causing him to slip on the piece of ice.

Adam laughed. "No you don't." Eileen started laughing, letting out a couple snorts here and there.

"You're right, I don't." Eileen stopped walking, and announced, "Well, this is my stop." She shrugged off Adam's arm, and stretched out her arm as if she was one of those ladies on a game show, showing the winner what they had just won.

"Alright, well I guess I'll see you later then," he managed to say after he had finally calmed down from laughing.

"Okie dokie," she said like a five year old. "Remember, you still have to play for me sometime." Adam nodded.

"Alright."

"Well, nighty night!" she exclaimed, getting up on her tippy toes, and giving him a quick peck on the lips before going inside.

* * *

Well, I hope you guys liked this one. This will be one of the very few times Eileen lets her guard down and actually has fun. Also, you'll start to see Adam slowly start turning into the Joker, just to let you guys know. By the way, kudos to those of you who can pick up a quote from a tv show I used on here. Oh yeah, and I know the question game thing has been used a lot, but it's the easiest way to get some information out about them; I'm feeling particularly lazey right now. I'll try to update as soon as I can; I have cross country practice tonight, and then tomorrow I go skating, and then to the twilight party. So, it might not be until Saturday when I get the next one out, but I'll try to have the next chapter published by tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello loves, as I promised, here's the next chapter

Hello loves, as I promised, here's the next chapter. I had to pull myself away from Breaking Dawn to write this chapter; it was hard, but I managed to do it. Thank you so much to all of my reviewers, you rock! I love you guys! Well, as I promised, here's the next chapter, I hope you all like it.

**Disclaimer: uh yeah, you guys know I own nothing except for the plot and OCs, so the rest of the stuff isn't mine.**

* * *

Eileen awoke with a pounding headache, and as soon as she opened her eyes, she shut them due to the light. "Ugh, I hate hangovers," she groaned, and put a hand to her forehead. Eileen slowly sat up and pulled herself out of bed; she really didn't want to work today, she just wanted to go back to bed.

Eileen squinted her eyes to see where she was headed as she made her way to the kitchen. She walked over to a kitchen cabinet that held cereal and oatmeal, and pulled out _Lucky Charms_. "The breakfast of champions," she said to herself as she pulled it down off the shelf. Then, she grabbed a bowl, some milk and a spoon, and sat down to eat.

She shoveled the first bite into her mouth, spilling some Luck Charms and milk into her lap. This wasn't going to be a good day, she could already tell. She brushed the cereal off her lap and onto the ground- she would clean it up later, she wasn't in the mood to do it now. Eileen sat the bowl down on the kitchen table, not feeling like finishing it, and trudged her way into the bathroom to get ready for work.

She didn't get dressed up like she normally did; today she wore black sweats, a coral blue tank top, and a little cover-up to hide the circles under her eyes. Eileen didn't feel like putting the effort in to look nice; she was too tired, and she felt like crap. She kicked off her slippers, and slipped on sneakers, ready to go to another long day of work…

* * *

Eileen sat at her desk, attempting to figure out the case of the family who was murdered, but was making no headway on the case. No matter how hard she tried to concentrate, her mind would just wonder off into Lala land- or some other fantasy land for that matter. She just wanted to be anywhere but at the office; it was one of those days where she just didn't feel like doing anything else accept lay in bed, and relax.

She slammed down the file in frustration, and began to rub her throbbing temples. "Paul!" she screamed, her own voice ringing loudly in her ear.

Paul immediately came rushing into Eileen's office, sensing she was on edge today, and would be very impatient today. "Yes, Eileen, what is it?"

"Get me some Motrin and coffee now!" she yelled. "I have a throbbing headache, and I'm almost positive if I don't get my coffee now, I will fall asleep."

"Do you really think coffee is a good idea if you have a headache? Why not some water, or hot tea, or-" he stopped suggesting other options when Eileen started to glare at her. "Right, I'll get you those things right away." Paul dashed out of Eileen's office, not wanting Eileen in an even fouler mood than she already was.

Eileen closed her eyes, and tried to relax as she waited for Paul to bring the things she had requested.

Paul was back within a matter of minutes with the pain killers and coffee, which Eileen took gladly. Paul looked down at the case Eileen was working on, and sighed. "You know they've already solved that case. The man the call Batman found the killer and handed him of to the police."

Eileen threw her hands up in the air, and yelled, "Why didn't you tell me this when I first walked in, huh? I've been working on this case all day, and now you decided to tell me this?" Eileen's voice went up in pitch. "Are you trying to stress me out, Paul? Seriously?! You knew I've been working on this case, and you didn't even bother to tell me, thanks Paul, I really appreciate it," she said sarcastically. "Now go and do whatever it is you do during the day, and stop bugging me. I'm in no mood for that today." She threw the file at Paul, and motioned him out of her office.

There was absolutely no hope in Eileen's mind now that her day wasn't getting any better. She tossed the three Motrin into her mouth, and took a swig of her coffee to wash it down. Her headache had gotten worse from yelling at Paul, and she was just ready to leave for the day. The minutes dragged on and on as she reviewed to cases she had been working on the previous day.

After an hour of trying to concentrate, Eileen finally gave up. Her mind wasn't cooperating: it didn't want to focus on the two important cases in her hands. She got up from her chair, and left the office to go down to the police department to see Jill.

When she arrived at the police department, she walked up to Jill's desk, and said, "Distract me! My head is being extremely annoying and thinking about things I personally don't want to think about." Jill looked up at Eileen with a confused look on her face. "I had to stop working today because I couldn't concentrate, I'm going crazy! It's this stupid hang over and stupid stupidness."

"Stupidness?" Jill raised an eyebrow, "What, now you're making up words?"

"Oh shut up, I'm not in the mood right now." Eileen ran her fingers through her hair. "Seriously, distract me!"

"You know, I do have work to do," Jill told her, obviously amused that Eileen was acting like this.

Eileen let out a frustrated sigh. "Get somebody else to do it; get one of the new people, they're too scared to object what you give them." Jill laughed.

"So, what's going on that's making your mind wonder? Your normally not that crazy when it's just a hang over."

Eileen stared pacing back and forth in front of Jill's desk. "I don't know; I keep on thinking about what happened last night."

"What did happen on your date last night?" Jill asked, causing Eileen to stop pacing and look at Jill.

"Not you too! My goodness, are you guys so bored that you're actually interested in my love life?" she yelled, getting many strange looks from the people around them. Jill shrugged.

"Derek told me."

"I'm going to murder that kid," she mumbled under her breath. Jill motioned for her to continue. Eileen let out a frustrated sigh, and said, "Nothing happened; we just went out to dinner, then he walked me home, and…" Eileen's voice trailed off, embarrassed to say it.

"And what?" Jill egged.

"You know you really are annoying me right now," Eileen told her, only to receive more hand motioning to continue. "Fine," she said, exasperated, then mumbled, "I kissed him."

"You what?" Jill said, not believing her ears.

"Oh, you heard me."

"I can't believe it-"

"I was drunk, okay; hence the hang over. My judgment was impaired, so I didn't know what I was doing. It certainly will not happen again." Jill burst out laughing. "It's not funny, Jill, seriously!"

Jill tried to calm herself down. "Sure, Eileen," she said sarcastically.

"Leave the sarcasm up to me, Jill, it doesn't suit you."

"Eileen, come on, it's not so bad if it does happen again. Adam's a nice guy; I've known him ever since I moved here." Eileen shook her head. "Speak of the devil," Jill mumbled, and Eileen turned around and saw Adam come walking into the building.

"Oh great," Eileen groaned, "and that's my cue to leave." Jill shook her head smiling.

"You know, it would do you some good to let your guard fall every now and then; you never know what's going to happen."

Eileen scoffed. "Yeah, and that's why you're married and have three screaming brats running all over the place," she said to herself.

"You know, they're not as bad as I thought they would be," Jill told her.

"Psh, yeah, I'm not much of a kid person," Eileen said before making her way to the door; which, unfortunately, meant she would have to walk by Adam. She tried not to make eye contact with him as she exited, but failed miserably.

"Eileen, hold on a second," she heard Adam call after her. She picked up her pace, as her face reddened.

"Leave me alone, I don't want to talk right now, I'm not in a good mood." She yelled, not bothering to look back.

"Just hold on," he said, grabbing her arm to stop her. Eileen turned around, and wrenched her arm out of his grasp.

"Stop following me, please."

"I just want to talk about last night. What happened?" Eileen turned to leave, but then was stopped again by Adam running up in front of her and blocking her way. Eileen tried to move around him, but was stopped every time by him stepping in her intended path of travel.

"Could you let me by please, I really want to get home. I have a bad headache," she lied.

"Could you answer my question?"

"I don't want to answer your question."

"Then I won't let you by."

Eileen glared up at him, but he still stood there like an unmovable rock; a very tall, unmovable rock. "You are very annoying, you know that, right? This is all a game to you, isn't it? It's the 'let's-see-how-annoyed-we-can-get-Eileen-before-she-finally-cracks' game. Everything is a game to you, isn't it? You enjoy seeing people embarrassed, don't you?" Eileen brushed a bang out of her face that had been blocking her glare.

"No, it's not. I just want an explanation."

"Why? What's there to explain? I was drunk, and I kissed you; plain and simple as that. It meant nothing; I wasn't aware of what I was doing." She yelled, and then looked down at her feet. Then, the next thing she new, Adam had pulled her face up to his, and his lips came crashing down onto hers.

Eileen tensed up, and started hitting his chest in protest. She finally pushed him off, and ran off the opposite direction, leaving Adam staring after her.

* * *

Hey you guys, sorry if that chapter was a bit slow; I couldn't concentrate seeing as I was doing multiple things at once, and I'm sick-which always makes me slow moving. I promise the next one will be better if you didn't really like this one. Oh yeah, and I was inspired by 10 Things I Hate About You, so I was wondering if any of you guys know of any sweet songs. If you do, message me them please. Well, I'll try and update ASAP. Oh yeah, and if any of you guys are wondering what Eileen looks like, she's kind of like Pat Benetar.


	8. Chapter 8

Well, I decided to write another chapter today; I'm extremely bored and don't really feel like reading right now, and I feel like I'm in the right mood to write this chapter… So yeah, here's the next chapter, I hope you guys like it.

**Disclaimer: you already know, it's the same as always.**

* * *

Saturday, the day of her father's funeral, had come a bit too quickly for Eileen's taste. She wasn't ready to get all dressed up in black, go down to the cathedral and listen to a bunch of eulogies about her father, and be around crowds. Eileen hated crowds. She hated crowds with a burning passion; her father was a well-known person, so there would most likely be lots of people.

Eileen stared at herself in the mirror. She looked even paler than she normally did, and her eyes were darker than normal. She wore a knee length black dress that had a v-neck, and a pair of black heals. Her make-up, as always, was nothing special; today, though, she almost looked like she was the one that was supposed to be buried.

"You almost ready, honey?" asked Derek, as he entered the bathroom with two cups of coffee in hand. Eileen nodded, and took one of the cups from Derek. "You okay, you sure you're up for this. I mean, we can sit in the back, and I'm sure everyone will understand if you don't want to say anything; they know that you're upset." Derek rubbed Eileen's back, trying to comfort her.

Eileen shook her head. "I'm fine, I'm not upset. Death is a part of life, and I've accepted it. I'm not upset, I'm not." Derek rolled his eyes.

"It's okay to be upset, you know. It is your father's funeral; you don't have to be all 'ooh look at me, I'm the Ice Queen, I have no feelings whatsoever'. "

Eileen chugged down the coffee, and said, "I'm fine, I told you I'm not upset; just drop it already." She left the bathroom, and went into the kitchen, looking for the bottle of scotch her father kept somewhere.

"You're going to be late for your father's funeral," Eileen heard Jill say. Jill had just arrived at Eileen's apartment.

"No, I'm not. Quit bugging me and help me look for the scotch." Eileen opened up random drawers until she finally found the right one. "Never mind, I found it." She quickly opened it up, and took a swig from it.

"Do you honestly think you should be drinking this early, Eileen? That seriously can't be healthy," Jill nagged, causing Eileen to glare at her.

"Oh shut up, I'll do whatever I want," she mumbled, and closed the scotch back up. "Alright, I'm ready," she announced. "Let's get this over with." Derek had just appeared, and both he and Jill rolled their eyes at her.

* * *

"Charley was a good person," said one random person. "He loved his family; he loved his friends…" the man droned on and on about Charlie, and Eileen thought to herself_ Well, he obviously didn't really know Dad that well. _Eileen found amusement in how a lot of people thought they knew her father. It was very entertaining to her to hear what they had to say about him; they were the people who really didn't know who Charley was.

Eileen stared around the cathedral, tuning out the boring eulogies that were being delivered. She saw many people she knew: Lieutenant Gordon and his family; the Mayor; Paul; people from both the detective agency and the police department; Bruce Wayne and his butler; Adam. It seemed like almost all of Gotham had come to the funeral service. People were standing, due to the lack of seating in such a small area; it made Eileen feel very Closter phobic. It made her want this whole ordeal over with so she could just go back home and go back to bed.

Sleep was what she desperately wanted most at the moment. Her whole body felt worn out; but at the same time, if she was able to go home and sleep, would she be able to get to sleep? The past couple of nights, she had been suffering from insomnia, which put her in an even worse mood.

People now started to stare at Eileen, making her feel very uncomfortable: she hated people looking at her, it made her feel awkward. "Eileen," Derek whispered, "time to come out of Lala land; it's your turn to speak." Eileen immediately stood up, blushing, and made her way up to the front of the cathedral, and over to her father's open casket.

There he was, staring up at her; Eileen felt shivers run down her spine. She couldn't stand to see dead people, they creeped her out too much. In her opinion, dead people should just be buried or cremated; not left out in the open for everyone to see, and then have whatever was ordered done to them. Eileen took a deep breathe, and turned around to face everyone.

_Oh, this is a big crowd_ she thought nervously, and cleared her throat. Eileen took a deep breath, and then said quietly, "Hello, for those of you who don't know me, I'm Eileen Spaulding: Charley Spaulding's daughter." Eileen's heart started to race as she looked at everyone's faces. Then, her gaze met Adam's, and she quickly looked down at her feet. "Um, my father was everything to me. I loved him with all my heart, and am very sad to lose him." _Lie, that was a lie; you don't feel anything._ "He was the best father any child could have asked for. Well, I guess, I wouldn't really know since he was my only father, but that doesn't matter really." _Get on with it so you can sit back down._ "He, uh, must've had it tough ever since my mother had died- I certainly know it was probably tough for him to raise someone like me. So, I guess this is kind of like a blessing for him to be reunited with the person he loved most, right?" _That was stupid to say; you should have written something up instead of doing it off the top of your head._ Eileen turned and looked at her father's open casket. "But, Lord knows we will all miss you." _Now, go sit back down before you embarrass yourself even more_ that little voice in the back of her head said.

Eileen bowed her head, and walked back to her seat; she took a sigh of relief when the next person started talking, and the attention was off of her.

* * *

Eileen took her fifth glass of champagne from one of the waiter going around serving drinks. She lifted the drink to her mouth, and thought _Only an hour left of this._ She sat down at one of the tables, and laid her head down on the table, not caring what people thought.

"You okay?" a familiar voice said from behind. Eileen lifted her head back up from the table, and looked behind her; Adam was standing behind her. She nodded.

"I'm fine," she mumbled, and laid her head back down on the table. Adam walked over to the table, and sat down in the other empty seat.

"Are you sure? You don't look fine."

"I'm fine," she huffed. "Stop bugging me about it. Everyone's been asking me that, and it's getting very annoying and tiresome." Adam took a sip out of the champagne glass he was holding. Eileen saw Andy walk by, and she let out a sigh. "You wanna get out of here?" She looked up at Adam, and he shrugged. "I wanna get out of here. Let's get out of here."

Eileen rose too quickly from her seat, causing her to get dizzy; she collapsed down onto the ground, and burst out laughing. "Yeah, we should probably get you home," Adam suggested, and helped her up to her feet. He took the now empty champagne glass from Eileen's grasp, and sat it down on the table. "You're done with this now, I think you've had enough," he told her when she started protesting, and trying to grab the empty glass.

He steadied her with one of his arms, and led her out of the room. "Jill, I'm going to take her home," Adam told Jill when he past her in the hallway.

"Okay, is she okay?" she asked, Jill found it weird that Eileen would agree to leave early.

"Yeah, she says she's fine; she just wants to go home." Jill nodded, and Adam took Eileen outside.

"Where are we going?" Eileen mumbled.

"Didn't you want to go home?" Eileen nodded.

"Oh yeah, yeah I do. Home is good; there's no place like home," she rambled, and stumbled over her feet; she probably would've fallen if Adam wasn't supporting her weight. They walked over to Adam's police car, which was parked about a block from the cathedral. Adam, helped Eileen into the passenger seat, and then he walked around to the driver's side, and climbed in.

Eileen rested her head on the window, as the car slowly pulled onto the streets. She watched the pedestrians and cars speeding by, and then turned her head to look at Adam.

"Why are you so nice to me?" she asked. Adam shrugged and kept his eyes on the road. "I mean seriously, why? I'm a bitch-" Eileen could see Adam was about to protest, so she quickly added, "oh don't you say I'm not, 'cause I am; I've heard people talking about me. So, why?"

"I don't know; I guess it's because I know that you put up this tough front when you're around people, and then when you're around your friends, you seem like a different person." Eileen scoffed at Adam's explanation.

"Ha, sorry to disappoint, but I'm not any different when I'm around my friends. They just realize that this is they way I am, and they accept it, that's why they're able to be my friends." Adam nodded, and stopped at the stop light. Eileen studied his features: his deep brown eyes; his soft facial features; his curly dirty blonde hair. "You're kinda cute," she told him. Adam smiled, and turned to look at Eileen.

"You're so drunk right now." Eileen smiled back and shook her head.

"No, I'm not, you're the one who's drunk; I'm not drunk."

"Hmm, let's see here: I only had two drinks, and you've had how many?"

Eileen crossed her arms, and huffed; she started back out the window at the setting sun. The light turned green, and they continued down the street. She closed her eyes, and rested her head back on the window. Cars always seemed to relax Eileen; she didn't know what it was- the sound of the car and the outside world passing by or something.

Adam reached over, and gently shook Eileen's shoulder, checking to see if she had fallen asleep or not. "Eileen, don't fall asleep on me now," she heard him say. Her eyes slowly opened back up, and she looked back over at Adam. They were stuck at another red light, and Adam was staring back down at her.

Eileen smiled, and remarked, "You're eyes have a little green in them." Adam laughed.

"That wasn't at all random," he said sarcastically. Eileen shrugged and looked back out the window of the car.

* * *

Alright, well that's where I'm going to end it. I have to get to cross country now, so yeah. I'll try and update ASAP, but I can't make any promises. I have to start packing for school (I'm going away to a prep school), and I also have to work. Also, if you guys can think of any sweet songs, please let me know. As always, reviews are always welcome; I love getting reviews, so go ahead, and click that little button at the bottom of the page to submit a review.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello all my lovely readers! Here's the next chapter, I hope you guys like it. As always, reviews are welcome, and greatly appreciated.

**Disclaimer: you guys know, and if you don't: look back at the beginning chapters; I'm tired of writing the same thing over and over: it's like I'm in detention or something.**

* * *

Adam pulled up on the side of the road when they got to the apartment complex where Eileen lived.

"Thanks for the ride," Eileen said, and she climbed out of the car, tripping on her way out and falling down on the pavement. Eileen let out a groan, as Adam ran over to help her up.

"Wow, you can't even make it to your apartment without getting all scraped up?" he was referring to her now scraped knee. "Now that's sad," he remarked, and hoisted her up to her feet. Eileen slapped Adam on the arm, causing Adam to laugh. "Let's get you inside before you run into a wall or a door or something."

Eileen, with Adam supporting her weight once again, walked into the apartment building and into the elevator. Once inside, she shrugged off his arm, and leaned against the wall of the elevator. Tears were threatening to fall, for reasons unknown to Eileen. She pushed them back, refusing to have another breakdown in front of people. Especially not him. Eileen knew he was smiling; she could just feel it. It was starting to annoy her, that crooked, lovable smile of his; it annoyed her that he was finding her clumsiness entertaining.

The elevator doors opened, and Eileen allowed Adam to help her inside. He helped her into the kitchen, and suggested, "We should probably get your knee cleaned up." Eileen looked down at her bloodied knee; it certainly was scraped up: blood was dripping down her leg, and there were three prominent cuts on her knee. Eileen nodded in agreement. They walked over to the counter, and Eileen jumped up onto the counter top, and sat down, watching Adam look for the first-aid kit.

Eileen smiled to herself as she watched Adam fumble through the many drawers; it was like watching a rerun of her on her first day in the penthouse. "You mind telling me were the first-aid kit is?" Adam turned to look at Eileen, and Eileen shrugged.

"I don't have one, but there is some soap by the sink, along with paper towels; and I have some bandages in one of those two drawers over there." She pointed to the drawers next to the oven, smiling even wider. Adam gathered up the soap, paper towels, and bandages, and walked back over to Eileen. She watched him clean out the cut, wincing occasionally when the soap made her cut sting.

When he was done, Adam took a step back, and said, "Well, I think you'll live." Eileen laughed, making Adam smile.

"I hope I will."

"Well, I probably should head home now," he said, starting to turn away to leave. Eileen felt her heart sink. She jumped off the counter, threw her arms around his neck, and brought her lips up to his. She could feel Adam smiling, but then he pulled away.

"I really should go," he mumbled, and his smile fell. Eileen shook her head.

"No, please don't. I want you to stay."

"You're drunk; you don't know what you want."

Eileen shrugged. "So?"

"So, you'll regret asking me to stay like you regretted kissing me." Eileen scoffed.

"I never said I regretted it," she retorted, "I just said it meant nothing, and I lied that day. I was in a bad mood, and I say things I don't mean when I'm in a bad mood." Adam raised an eyebrow, and he had a smirk on his face. "Oh, stop looking at me like that, it's very annoying." His expression stayed the same. Eileen let out a frustrated sigh, and said, "Fine!" Then she mumbled, "I think I may like you."

"What was that?" Adam was now teasing her, and Eileen knew it.

"You heard me! You're just trying to make me embarrassed like you always do-" Eileen was cut off when Adam brought her lips up to his; he rested one hand on the small of her back, and the other rested lightly on her cheek. She suddenly relaxed, and all her frustration and embarrassment washed away. It felt right, it brought back those feelings she had when she was with Andy.

Eileen shot up, a bad dream had woken her up. She looked around her bedroom, which was useless until her eyes got adjusted to the darkness. As soon as her eyes finally adjusted, she saw her clothes were strewn across the room. Adam was lying beside her, sleeping soundly. _Crap, what did I do? _Eileen thought, but knew the answer. The strange thing was, she didn't regret it. _Why don't I regret it? _That was a strange fact for her to realize. She pulled off one of the many covers on her bed, wrapped it around her, and rolled out of bed.

She walked, well actually stumbled, into her closet, and pulled out a t-shirt and some sweat pants, along with some underwear, and quickly got dressed. Then, she made her way into the kitchen, and turned on the light, which blinded her for s couple of seconds.

Once she could finally see, she checked the clock, and let out a frustrated sigh when she found out it was only three in the morning. _Great, another night of insomnia_. She walked over to the kitchen table, and sat down, letting out another sigh of frustration. She rested her head on the table, and stared at the kitchen counter that was directly across from her. Surprisingly enough, she drifted off to sleep after about five minutes.

"Hey, Sleeping beauty, time to wake up; you're going to be late for work," Adam yelled at her from across the kitchen. She groaned as she slowly raised her head up from the table and opened her eyes.

"What time is it?" she asked, squinting her eyes so that she could see through the blinding light.

"7:45, and when did you come out here?"

"About 3:00, I couldn't sleep, and then I came here to sit down, and I guess I fell asleep." Adam walked over and handed her some eggs he had cooked. "So you managed to find everything in this monster of a kitchen, did you?" she remarked, and shoveled the eggs into her mouth.

Adam sat down in the chair across from Eileen, smiling. "Yeah, I managed to find everything." Eileen nodded, and quickly finished off her eggs. "Hungry, were you?" Adam asked, raising an eyebrow at how quickly she polished off the eggs. She nodded again, and wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Famished." She rose from her chair, and went into her bathroom to brush her teeth, wash her face- the normal routine for her mornings. By the time she was done, it was 7:50.

"Do, you need me to drive you to work?" Adam asked, as Eileen grabbed a pair of flip flops from her closet, and slipped them on.

"Yeah, that would be great."

"And Paul doesn't mind that you look like a slob, does he?" Adam teased, receiving a glare from Eileen.

"If he does, he won't voice that opinion to me," she said, and walked back into the bathroom to run a brush through her hair. Then she added, "At least he won't if he values his job. Adam laughed, and followed her into the kitchen. "Well, let's go, because I know Paul would give me grief for being late." Adam nodded in agreement, and followed Eileen into the elevator.

* * *

Sorry you guys there wasn't much happening in this chapter; I just wanted to get another chapter out before I went off to cross country practice. I'll try to get the next one out soon; I've just got a lot to do: packing for boarding school; working; practice; friends want to hang out with me before I leave- yeah, so that takes up a lot of my day. But I do promise to get another chapter out either today or tomorrow to make up for this short chapter. As always: reviews please! They are greatly appreciated, and keep me motivated to write/ type more!


	10. Update

**Update:**

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a little more than a week; I've been really busy lately. I've been packing for school/ getting ready for school, house sitting, cross country, and some other things. I am still writing this story, so don't worry; I just probably won't get the next chapter out till Tuesday or Wednesday, seeing as I am flying out to school in two days. So, sorry I haven't been able to update lately; I just want you guys to know I that I haven't given up on this story, it's just been a little hectic lately.

Once again, sorry for the delay.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey you guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a really long time. It's been really crazy trying to get adjusted to my new school. Plus cross-country takes up most of my time, and then as soon as I get home, I have to finish homework, and then I have to go to bed. But, I'll try to update more.**

**Disclaimer: you know I own nothing except for the plot and the OCs**

It had been two weeks since she'd seen Adam. It wasn't that she didn't want to see him- she just was afraid to tell him he truth she'd just recently found out: she was pregnant. She'd found out after about a week with Derek. Eileen wasn't ready for a kid; she didn't even like kids. She just decided she'd give it up for adoption.

Eileen headed down to the bar on the fifth floor to see Derek. The place was empty, as usual, and Derek was standing behind the bar, looking at his nails. "Hey you," she mumbled as she sat down on her usual seat.

"Why do you sound all depressed?" Derek asked, looking up from his nails.

"Hmm, I wonder why. Well, let's see, I'm pregnant, I'm going to get all fat and pregnant-looking, and I can't work." Derek shrugged.

"You'll lose all the weight you gained, so that's a plus," He commented. Eileen grabbed a napkin, balled it up, and threw it at him. Derek playfully stuck his tongue out, and Eileen just shrugged back.

"Get me a scotch, Derek; I need a drink." She moaned, and rested her head on the bar counter.

"Honey-bun, you can't drink." Derek stroked Eileen's hair, trying to comfort her.

"I hate this, Derek! It's not fair! Why me? Why not someone who wants it?" she groaned. "I don't want to be-" Derek cleared his throat, and Eileen looked up at him, and saw that he was looking at the entrance of the bar. Eileen sat up straight, and looked over to the entrance of the bar; Adam was standing there. "-what my father was," she covered.

"Nice cover-up," Derek whispered. Eileen waved at Adam, and felt her heart sink as he smiled, and walked towards them.

"Paul said you'd be down here," Adam remarked, and sat down next to Eileen. "Where's your usual drink?" Eileen shrugged.

"I've decided to stop drinking; it's apparently bad for you." Adam laughed.

"I haven't seen you in a while," Adam mumbled, looking at his hands, and then over at Eileen.

"Yeah- um sorry about that," Eileen scratched her head, embarrassed, "I've been really busy lately."

"Really? I would stop by sometimes, looking for you, but then Paul always tells me your not in."

"Oh, well you know, I'm out kicking crime's ass." Eileen laughed nervously, and looked down at her hands.

Adam cleared his throat, and then asked, "Well, I just stopped by to see if you'd want to go out to dinner, and then maybe dancing afterwards?" Eileen looked up at him, and shrugged. "Or not, if you don't want to, that's fine; if-"

"No, no" she cut him off," yeah, I'll go to dinner and dancing with you. I can't dance, but yeah sure." She trailed off. Adam had a wide, crooked smile on his face. "Wipe that smile off your face, it's just dinner and dancing."

His smile grew wider. "Yeah, sure it is," he said sarcastically. "I'll pick you up at your place around 8?"

"Yeah, sure thing," Eileen said, nervously. Adam rose from his seat, and kissed her on her forehead.

"Alright, see you at 8!" he rushed out of the bar, and Eileen looked over at Derek, nervously.

Smirking, Derek replied, "Hey, don't look at me, you were the one who agreed to the date. I didn't push you towards it. But, you guys are so cute!" Eileen glared at him.

"Let's get out of here, please. I need a pick me up." Derek shook his head.

"I need to stay here." Eileen laughed, harshly.

"Nobody ever comes here, I think you can leave. Let's go to my place."

Dragostea Din Tei by O-Zone played loudly throughout the apartment, while Derek and Eileen were jumping on her bed, singing along, and laughing as they would trip and fall. Clad in lime green sweatpants, and a Led Zeppelin t-shirt, Eileen jumped off the bed with Derek, and started spinning around in circles- like a crazy person- with him.

"Vrei sã pleci dar nu-mã, nu-mã iei, Nu-mã, nu-mã iei, nu-mã, nu-mã, nu-mã iei, Chipul tãu si dragostea din tei, Mi-amintesc de ochii tãI," Eileen sang, as she let go of Derek, and started jumping around like she was in a mosh-pit.

She stumbled into the living room, and fell on the ground. Eileen looked up at the entrance of her apartment, where Adam stood- a frown was clearly plastered on his face.

Eileen could hear Derek laughing. "You okay? You stopped singing!" he yelled over the music, and danced into the living room, but stopped as soon as he saw Adam standing at the doorway. "Oh," Derek trailed off, and grabbed the remote to turn off the music.

"Are you ready to go?" Adam asked. Dread filled Eileen- she had completely forgotten about the date.

Eileen rose to her feet, and walked over to Adam. "No, I'm so sorry; I- I had totally forgotten about it. Hold on, I'll go and get changed, and then we can go out," Eileen turned to go to her bedroom, but was stopped by Adam grabbing her arm.

"You-ha- forgot about our, uh, date?" he said in disbelief, but humor was detectable on his voice. Eileen nodded nervously.

"I'm so sorry, Adam- I have a lot on my mind, and it just totally slipped my mind." Adam cackled, making Eileen cringe. "Are you okay-"

"Ooh, hahaha, am I okay? Hah- what are we doing Eileen?" Eileen looked at him like he was crazy.

"You're seriously asking me this? I thought we were going out on a date. You were the one-"

"No I mean, what are we doing?" Seriousness entered his voice as he gained control of himself. "You seem to be avoiding me. You never actually stop by my office to say hi- I always seem to be the one doing it. You never call- huh, I don't even have your number so I can call you. You sleep with me, then just totally ignore me like I'm not even there-" he was interrupted by Derek gasping.

"You slept with him? How come you never told me this?!" Derek exclaimed, receiving a glare from Adam, while Eileen just stared in disbelief at Adam.

"Not now, Derek," Eileen mumbled, and Adam stared back down at Eileen. "Adam, I didn't mean for it to seem like I was ignoring you. Like I said, I just-"

"Have a lot on my mind," Adam mimicked. "That's your excuse for everything! I try to be kind to you, but you still treat me like dirt."

Tears welled up in Eileen's eyes, as she managed to say in a strong voice, "I wish I could explain to you why I've been avoiding you-"

"So you admit it," Adam interrupted, "you were avoiding me."

"Let me finish!" she yelled back at him. "I want to tell you why, but I- I just can't."

"Well then, I can't be with you," he mumbled, and turned to leave. Eileen reached out, and wrapped her arms around his waist; Adam tensed up, and drew a deep breath.

"Please, wait. I'm sorry, please forgive me. Just please trust me when I say there was a reason why I'd been avoiding you, and you'll find out soon; just right now I can't tell you. Let me go get changed, and we can go out." Adam removed Eileen's arms from his waist, and walked out of the apartment, leaving Eileen staring after him.

Derek silently walked up behind Eileen, and pulled her into a hug. Tears started streaming down Eileen's face, and she started sobbing.

**Well, I hope you guys liked this one, I'll try to update soon. Review/ message me, loves!**


	12. Chapter 11

Hello all my lovely readers! I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story in a really, really long time. I've had writer's block for the longest time. Writer's block sucks. Anyways, I've finally been inspired thanks to my friend Rachel, and now I think I'm going to continue writing this story. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and added this onto their favorites or story alerts. Oh yeah, and excuse that last chapter that was all bolded, I'm going to figure out how to fix it.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs and anything else you don't recognize

* * *

For weeks after her breakup with Adam, she went into a spiraling depression. She didn't bother to get dressed up for work- instead, she chose to wear her usual sweatpants and t-shirts. Derek and Paul were worried for Eileen. She wasn't completing her work with the same vigor she had before, and her weight mood had dropped.

"Eileen, you need to get out of bed," Derek said, kneeling next to the queen size bed Eileen was laying in. "You have a meeting with the GPD today, and you are expected to be there. I know you don't want to be there honey, but it's your job…"

Eileen moaned, and rolled over onto her side to face Derek. "I can't face him, Derek," was all she managed to say.

"Alright, that's it!" Derek yelled, and rose up to his feet. "Hun bun, you need to get your Keira Knightly ass out of bed, and get over Adam." He pulled the sheets off of the bed, and yanked Eileen out of the bed by her arm. "Now, get ready. I will not let you get into a slump because of a guy. That's what I'm supposed to do."

Eileen managed to smile, and she trudged over to her closest, and pulled out a blouse and a nice navy blue pencil skirt. She quickly threw it on, and walked out to the kitchen where Derek was waiting for her. "Honey, you need to put make-up on. You look like the living dead," he commented, causing Eileen to moan in response.

"I don't want to!" she protested, and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Fine, I'll do it myself," Derek concluded, and ran to her bathroom, and was back with her makeup bag, ready do put on her make-up.

They arrived at the Gotham Police Department on time, and Derek pushed Eileen out of the car when she refused to go. Eileen sighed, and walked through the doors of the police department with little confidence.

"Hey, Joe, I'm here for the meeting," she mumbled, and Joe pointed towards one of the offices with the door closed. "Thanks." Eileen slowly trudged towards the office, and opened up the door, revealing only three people in the meeting room: Gordon, Jill, and Adam. Her heart sank when her eyes met Adam's, and she quickly looked away, taking a seat next to Jill.

"You're here early," Jill mused, smiling at the fact Eileen was actually dressed normally today. Eileen nodded, and looked down at her hands to avoid looking at Adam. Her head was pounding, and she felt nauseous and dizzy- which she contributed to lack of sleep and food.

"Are you feeling okay, Eileen?" Lieutenant Gordon asked, noticing that she looked a little pale. She nodded again, not bothering to say anything. She could feel Adam's gaze one her as the rest of the police department headed into the meeting.

Throughout the meeting, Eileen couldn't concentrate. Her stomach was in pain, and she couldn't see straight, or for that matter stand up straight when she was giving her update on one of the cases. "Well," Eileen, said, wincing a little bit as the pains hit her even harder, "it appears that two of our cases have already been solved by the noble Batman." She looked over at Adam, who had rolled his eyes at the mentioning of Batman. "We've, uh, had, several mob hits-" she paused trying to gain her composure as the room began to spin around her, making her even more nauseous than she already was. She placed a hand on her forehead and closed her eyes. She heard a loud ringing noise in her head, and the room suddenly seemed to heat up.

"Eileen, are you okay?" Jill asked, worried as she watched her friend turn as white as a sheet. Eileen shook her head before collapsing onto the ground, unconscious.

"Oh my God!" Jill screamed, and went immediately over to Eileen's side. "Eileen, can you hear me?"

"Someone call an ambulance, she's bleeding," someone in the room said. She was, indeed, bleeding. There was a dark stain growing on the floor, and on her dark skirt.

"It'll be faster if Jill and I take her," Gordon said, and dashed over to Eileen's side. He picked her up, and headed out toward the parking lot where his police car was. Jill and Adam quickly followed.

"I'm coming with you guys," Adam told them, and Jill turned around to face him.

"No, you're not. I highly doubt Eileen would want you with her after what you did to her. Do you realize how devastated she was after you broke her heart? If you want to help out, don't. You'll only wind up making things worse," Jill yelled, leaving both Adam and Gordon stunned. Jill rarely ever raised her voice at anyone, let alone yell at someone.

"Jill, we need to get going," Lieutenant Gordon reminded Jill, and Jill nodded; she turned back around to face Gordon, and the two of them jumped in the police car. They drove off, leaving Adam behind.

It had been two days since Eileen had been sent to the hospital, and she still hadn't waken up. The doctors preformed a surgery to see what was wrong, and discovered that she had lost the baby, and was in danger of loosing her own life. She had lost a lot of blood, and in her current condition, it was too dangerous to loose anymore.

* * *

Paul, Derek, and Jill had all taken time off from work to stay by her side, until the third day when she finally woke up.

"What happened?" she asked, mustering up all the strength she had so that she could speak.

"You lost the baby," Derek said, solemnly. "The doctors said it was an ectopic pregnancy, whatever the hell that means."

Jill was by Eileen's bedside, kneeling and holding onto Eileen's hand. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the baby, Jill," Eileen mumbled, closing her eyes. The pains in her abdomen were coming back.

Jill laughed, and said, "It doesn't matter. I understand, I wouldn't worry about it if I were you-" Jill stopped mid-sentence as Adam walked into the room. Everyone but Eileen looked up at him. Eileen still had her eyes closed, trying to relax.

"Why'd you guys stop talking? I hate how silent it is in these stupid hospitals. Would someone say something?" Eileen asked. When nobody bothered to speak up, Eileen opened her eyes, and saw why everyone was quiet. "What are you doing here?" she tried to yell, but it only came out as a low growl.

"Can I, ha, uh speak with you privately?" Adam asked. Everyone stared intently at Eileen, who only focused on Adam.

Eileen merely nodded, and everyone but Adam left the room. "Why'd you come here?" Eileen asked, trying to stay calm, but her heart monitor showed otherwise. Her heartbeat began to race as she met Adam's gaze.

"Why didn't you tell me about the baby?" he retorted back.

"I was afraid-"

"Afraid of what? That I would, ha, uh, abandon you?

"You already did, so my thoughts were confirmed," she spat back, raising an eyebrow incredulously at him.

"Oh wow, ha ha ha, oh that's rich!" Adam examined, and was quickly at Eileen's side. "You think I abandoned you? You were the one who had completely forgotten about our little, uh, date." Eileen tore her gaze away from him, and looked up at the ceiling. "Hey, look at me when I talk to you, sweetheart." He took her face in his hands, and turned her head to face him.

"I'm not anyone's sweetheart," she spat back.

Adam burst out laughing, before saying, "Oh, quiet the contrary, my sweets. You and I belong-uh to each other. You couldn't leave me even if you tried, and you know I couldn't leave you if I tried."

She knew he was right. She was drawn to him out of curiosity, out of want. "But you did leave me."

"I never really left you," he said, and began to softly caress her face. "I was always planning on coming back to you," he lied. Eileen remained quiet, and adverted her gaze back up to the ceiling. "Look, I even wrote a poem for you:

_Escrito está en mi alma vuestro gesto,__  
__y cuanto yo escribir de vos deseo;__  
__vos sola lo escribisteis, yo lo leo__  
__tan solo, que aun de vos me guardo en esto._

_En esto estoy y estaré siempre puesto;__  
__que aunque no cabe en mí cuanto en vos veo,__  
__de tanto bien lo que no entiendo creo,__  
__tomando ya la fe por presupuesto._

_Yo no nací sino para quereros;__  
__mi alma os ha cortado a su medida;__  
__por hábito del alma mismo os quiero._

_Cuanto tengo confieso yo deberos;__  
__por vos nací, por vos tengo la vida,__  
__por vos he de morir, y por vos muero_."

Eileen remained silent, not knowing what to say. The poem was so different from the way he was acting towards her.

There was a knock at the door, and a nurse walked in. "Sir, visiting hours are over, you need to leave." Adam, nodded, and rose to his feet; his eyes never left hers, and he made his way to the door.

* * *

Well, I hope you all liked it. Sorry to end it there, but the next chapter will probably be out soon. Please review. I love getting feedback, even if it's just a really simple message. I just like to know people are reading my story.


	13. Author's Note

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't post the translation to the poem! It totally slipped my mind, and thankfully catincanada reminded me, so thank you so much for that, I appreciate it a lot.**

Written on my soul is thy gesture  
and all I desire to write about thee  
thee thyself wrote it, I only read it  
that even on that matter I follow thee

In that I am and shall be ever ready  
cause even though I cannot cope with as much  
as I see in thee  
from so much good, I believe in what I cannot understand  
already taking the faith as a premise

I was not born but to love thee  
my soul is patterned to thy measures  
and because of my soul's habit I do love thee

I confess to owe thee all I have  
for thee I was born, for thee I am alive  
for thee I have to die, and for thee I die.

**The poem is from Soneto V from Garcilaso de la Vega. It is an amazingly beautiful poem, and I recommend listening to the choral version of it called Amor de Mi Alma. It is absolutely stunning.**


End file.
